Pokemon Allstars
by Lingerer
Summary: {Crossover of Game, Manga, and Anime} That one question started everything. That one question successfully gathered everyone into a great battle. "I wonder who is the strongest one here?" Shipping may include.
1. Battle 1: The Reason

**Lingerer here with an all-new story! Yeah, I guess now I am just lazy, putting several unfinished stories right front of the people.**

**But of course, I like the original Pokespe the best, especially the battle scenes. I also tried to put some anime characters in here, hoping to increase the tournament. **

**Overall, I am lazy. Please do not flame me for that. **

**Ah yes. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**The Reason**

* * *

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was~" N hummed. "To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause~" He closed his eyes, as if he was savoring the words of the lyrics one by one.

"Oy, are you going to clean or sing?" Gold asked as he mopped the building. He ceased mopping, and stretched his sore muscles. A loud yawn escaped his mouth; truly it was boring as hell. A growl was heard behind him, forcing him to resume cleaning again.

And resume grumbling.

Green comfortably sat down on the comfy chair and observed his paper, occasionally watching Gold closely. His mouth curved into a wicked smile, reminiscing the past which resulted in this. When he had returned back to his gym for a long time, it was practically a hellhole. Later, he found out Gold had somehow sabotaged it.

In conclusion, Gold had to clean the entire gym, only to be supported by the ever-so-kind N and Hilda.

Meanwhile, Red had lain down on his cushioned sofa. After a long training session in Mt. Silver, he had finally decided to come back down to civilization. Of course, he visited Green's gym firstly, as it was closest to Mt. Silver.

And of course, this irritated Green.

Gold continued to sweep and mop in silence, while N still hummed the song he was addicted to. "Can you get us some soda?" Red asked, pointing to the Unovian girl. Green sighed in frustration over his rival's relaxation.

"Okay!" She cheerfully replied, before zooming out of the gym. N pouted upon her departure, but nonetheless continued to hum. However, a new thought raced in his calculative mind, causing him to stop humming immediately.

"I wonder…" N pondered, placing his finger at his chin. "Who is the strongest one here?" And his question successfully brought the pressure to the gym.

_Oh sh-_ Gold nervously glanced at his two seniors, who seemed to have an evil glint in their eyes. "Why in Arceus's name would you ask that?" He hissed to N, who hadn't experienced the senior's fury as much as he did.

"Is there a certain reason why?" He asked with confusion in his tone. Suddenly, they heard a series of dark chuckles from the two seniors.

"Of course…" They both simultaneously started. "…the strongest one is…"

"Me." And of course, they pointed their finger to themselves. Both of them glanced at the position of each other's finger. Then they both glared at each other, hoping that the direction of the finger would change.

Of course, it didn't.

"Let's settle this." Red suddenly stood up, flame in his eyes.

"Once and for all," Green unusually retorted back, the air around him seeming to ripple.

The air around them intensified even further, almost literally forcing Gold to kneel down before the awesome power around them. "What's the problem here?" Hilda came back from her errand, hugging several soda cans around her.

Gold fearfully looked back, trying his best to resist the pressure.

"Hell just broke loose."

* * *

**YAYY BATTLE BETWEEN THEM.**

**I have been putting this story in me for a while.**

**I hope I have enough time to finish other stories. **

**I hope I am not lazy in order to finish other stories.**

Next up: "You get the battle organized, I'll get the participants."

**LOL WUT BYE**


	2. Battle 2: The Gathering

**Well, seeing that it is break, I had time to write this chapter. Sorry if it is too short. **

**Anyway, enjoy, and please review, so that I may improve my writing. **

* * *

**The Gathering**

* * *

_"Let's settle this in the Pokemon World Tournament."_

After the commotion in the Viridian Gym, it seemed like all the regions had tensed up. Mainly, the Battle Frontier in Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh suddenly experienced a decrease of participants, reducing to only tens to twenties. Meanwhile, the facility for the Pokemon World Tournament had an exponential growth of audience, bringing fortune to Driftveil City.

News spread like bonfire, and many people – mainly the Dexholders – began to avoid the two victory-crazed teens. Crystal stopped working in Green's gym, forcing him to do all the work. Gold, Sapphire, and Black stopped training with Red, making all the appointments made beforehand fade away.

Unfortunately, this only aggravated them further.

"You get the battle organized, I'll get the participants." Red stated. Green nodded.

The hunt was on.

…

"Sapphire, stop hiding and just try out your new dress!" Ruby shouted, holding up the frilly dress he had specially made for her. No response. "Just try it once, Sapphire!"

Meanwhile, Sapphire hid above the nearest tree she could find, hoping Ruby wouldn't find her. "No way in hell I'm wearin' that dress." She muttered. Waiting for time and Ruby to pass, she just decided to take a short nap on the tree, something she was quite used to. However, Sapphire noticed a presence, other than Ruby, lingering around her.

Instantly, she felt her spine chill, and goose bumps began to grow on her arm. Cold sweat began running down her back, as she felt extreme fear from something. "W-W-Who's there?" Sapphire stuttered. From the other side of the tree, a familiar figure emerged, and slowly approached her.

_Red._

Screaming in horror, Sapphire immediately jumped down from the tree, and ran for her life. "HELP RU-" She was quickly subdued by Red, and was quickly out cold due to the extreme fear.

Ruby heard the distant cry from Sapphire, but he was too far to listen to the contents. He walked towards the distance where the sound came off. "Geez, Sapphire. I finally found you-" He quickly halted at the sight of Red, and an unconscious Sapphire.

And of course, he was instantly caught by him.

…

"And why didn't you organize this?" Green glared at the poor man, who looked like he was ready to piss his pants within any second. He tried to raise his hand for explanation, but his whole body seemed to refuse such act. Scowling, he reached out to his pocket and pulled out a big 10-TB External Hard Drive.

"_Have everything in here ready by ten minutes._" Green growled, making everyone in the facility jump up in fear. The pressure in the air thickened as he slowly glanced at everyone within the room, his green orbs screaming murder.

Fortunately for everyone else, Green's Pokegear rang, making him answer the machine. And that gave ample time for everyone to scurry out of the room.

"Hello?" He answered the machine, irritation in his voice.

"Green, I got Sapphire and Ruby ready." From both sides, they smirked in satisfaction.

"Good. As the facility gets ready, I'll get some other people as well."

…

Now Blue was absolutely bored out of her mind. Usually, she would blackmail Green just so he could go on a date with her. Now, she wouldn't _dare_ to do such thing, especially when he is battle-frenzied.

Blue lazily flopped down to the couch, and began to watch whatever was featured on the TV. She sighed in boredom, kicking her foot into the air. Now even the TV wasn't sufficient enough to satisfy her boredom.

_"And now for a special break, there is big, BIG news around the Pokemon World Tournament." _

Her eyes widened at the news. _So those guys are settling it in the Pokemon World Tournament?_

_"Green Oak and Red Rufus are deciding who the best is once and for all." _

Unnoticed by her, a silent step was made near the door.

_"And now, they are recruiting participants for the upcoming tournament." _

Blue now heard the footsteps, it slowly getting louder every interval. Trembling, she quickly turned the TV off, and hid behind the nearest big thing: the couch. She tightly closed her eyes, hoping that the footstep will bypass her. It finally stopped. Blue slowly opened one of her eyes, staring at the red carpet floor.

Only to be met with a pair of soulless green eyes. "KYAAAAAAAAAA-" And she was quickly silenced.

…

"I got Blue." Green nonchalantly replied into the Pokegear, not worrying a slightest about the state of her heart.

"Then I'll get the Sinnoh Trio." Red sighed into the Pokegear. After all, it would be pretty hard for him to infiltrate the Berlitz Family Mansion.

…

"HURRY HURRY HURRY WE BETTER FINISH THIS BEFORE TEN MINUTES OH MY ARCEUS ITS ALREADY FIVE MINUTES DAMN YOU PRINTER WORK YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SH-" Well, everyone in the facility practically hyperventilated.

…

"Dia, Pearl, where are you?" Platina called out. "Do not tell me they got lost again…" She sighed. Oh, how she wanted to go back to Diamond's house. Though it was quite small, at least they won't be lost there. Hearing no response, she decided to find them.

While walking around the 22nd hall, she heard some strange noises from that area. After a minute of analyzing and deducting, Platina had concluded that the room V143 had Diamond and Pearl. Strange, how their voices sounded muffled.

After a moment of selecting the right key, she opened the door, revealing Diamond and Pearl, both tied and gagged. Upon sight of her, they frantically began to scream and kick and did-whatever-the-hell-they-can, but mostly seeming to point something behind her. "What in the-" She was cut short when a large, broad hand covered her mouth, blocking out her breath.

Platina proceeded to struggle; however, the assailant was too strong. Soon she fell unconscious, and was tied and gagged just like the duo. With a satisfied smirk, Red flipped his Pokegear open again.

"Mission success," He eerily smiled.

…

"GAHHH TWO MORE MINUTES OH SHIT GREEN IS COMING HIDE HIDE DAMMIT WE CAN'T HIDE WE ARE SCREW-" By now, everyone had moved from the facility as far as possible, even going to far as Kanto.

…

"Then I'll capture the Johto quartet." Green would have to think carefully and formulate a plan for this one though. Although there was no problem catching Gold, Crystal, and Lyra, Silver would be the hardest one to capture.

"While you're catching them, I'll catch the rest, and include some people for sakes."

…

Now Gold and Silver was just sparring with each other, since training with Green or Red wasn't really a safe choice, especially when they were in _that _state. They decided to spar in Gold's front yard, since it was quite large enough. "Explotaro, Focus Blast!" Gold ordered against Silver's Weavile. After the attack had hit, Weavile lay unconscious, his eyes in a swirl. Silver called him back in, the red light enveloping the Pokémon.

"Let's end it here." Silver said, turning away from him. For some reason unknown, he didn't want to train anymore. Also, Silver did felt some kind of conspiracy against him; being under the Masked Man had given him some useful intuitions.

"N-N-No, let's continue training." Silver halted right in his tracks. Gold would never train more than once a day, considering his usual lazy attitude. Now he definitely felt some sort of plan against him.

Silver glanced at his rival. "Gold, what are you hiding from me?" The aforementioned teen flinched, and that was noticed by him.

"W-W-What makes you say that?" Gold stammered, eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Gold…"

"I am definitely not hiding anything from you!" Okay, that was stupid even for him.

"Spit it out Gold." Silver glared at him, his steely silver orbs piercing him. He walked closer to him, dangerous aura seeping out from him. "_Now._"

Gold gulped, but still decided to do it. "I-I-I- GREEN GET HIM!" He would try to knock him out, making him easier for capture. Pulling out his indestructible cue stick, Gold quickly aimed for his head. Silver quickly sidestepped it, dodging the weapon.

Then Green jumped out of the nearest bush, targeting Silver as soon as he saw him. Several branches and leaves had stuck out of his body. With a single movement, Silver was already caught by Green.

Silver struggled for freedom. He kicked and punched in every direction possible, while shouting out as many profanities as he could. "What the fu-" Then he was silenced, instantly flopping down into a mere cold body.

Gold wiped the sweat forming on his forehead, and slung his cue stick behind his back. "Now as you promised, no harm would be done on me, correct?" Green nodded.

"But where are the girls?" He sweetly asked, which successfully had crept Gold out.

"They're in Lyra's house. You should be able to capture them, correct?" Green smiled at his golden-eyed junior, which had crept Gold out even further.

"Good." Then he proceeded to capture the girls, especially Crystal.

…

"How did you go?" Red asked, while glancing at the rest of the juniors he had just caught. Due to Black's constant muffled screaming, he had to be knocked out. Seeing the fate of Black, the rest had gotten quiet and just accepted their fate.

"Silver did put up quite a fight, but nonetheless, I captured him." Green answered, tightening the rope on him. Silver growled to somehow intimidate him, but it was futile. Green chuckled at his junior, and continued tightening the rope. "Oh yeah, the rest just decided to obediently follow me, since Silver was captured."

"Well then, as soon as the facility gets ready, we'll go for the tournament." On both sides of the Pokegear, they nodded.

_It's show time._

* * *

**Yay, they were all caught. **

Next up: "Is this the Pokemon World Tournament?"

**Please Read and Review. I definitely benefit from it, and it wouldn't hurt just to review, right?**

**Well, bye. **


	3. Battle 3: The Preparation

**SORRY SORRY I'VE BEEN OFF FOR SO LONG**

**Although I was still reviewing many stories, I wasn't really active. ****After chapter 2, a wild family trip appeared! **

**Well then, you should get the story. ****After that, all my "mojo" disappeared, and I was in deep sh*t for a long time. **

**Oh yeah, I'm no longer putting the OTWNC in hiatus anymore. Although, update will be slightly slow, because I am writing one full day in one chappy. So it will be long.**

**Meh, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Preparation**

* * *

"I want to be the very best, like no one ever was~" Ash hummed. "To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause~" He closed his eyes, while greatly relaxing in the bubbly bathtub. Suddenly, a flash came out of nowhere, blinding Ash.

"Pikachu, if this is one of your tricks, I will not toler-"

…

After all the adventure had ended, Ash came back to Pallet Town, where he would rest and plan more adventures. But no, being the _Chosen One_ never gave him the chance to rest. Arceus _had _to call him during his long, relaxing bath. Now here he was – at the entrance of the Hall of Origin.

Meh, thankfully Arceus granted him some clothes.

Standing up from his position, he just decided to survey around the area. Below his ground, six neatly placed Pokeballs were there. "Pikachu? How did you get in there?" The mouse Pokemon furiously zapped the enclosure device, eventually breaking it open. Though Ash didn't understand the languages of Pokemon, he swore Pikachu said some colorful profanities within his language.

"So… did Arceus tell you anything?" After muttering several versions of his name, Pikachu looked back up at him. Pikachu shook his head, confusion clearly in his facial features. But instead, he pointed behind his back.

Did he mention the crowd behind him?

"So…" Ash glanced around, noticing some familiar faces. "Why are you guys here?"

Ah, various reasons and reactions soon flooded Ash.

"Probably the same reason as you." Brock replied with an irritated tone. Thanks to the call, Brock's date with Lucy had ended prematurely. And that was his beloved girlfriend, for Mew's sake!

"I think I know the reason." Misty claimed, literally jumping up and down with excitement. After a long – years, she noted – break, she was getting quite bored of taking care of her gym. Besides, challengers rarely came, and there was practically nothing she could do about it. Then the call came. "Arceus must have called us for-"

"Oh, please do enlighten us." Paul interrupted, his onyx orbs glaring at the jumpy woman. "For one, I don't give a Rattata's ass about this." Oh, he was absolutely enraged by the call. He just _had _to be called when Regirock was the only remaining Pokémon in Brandon's arsenal. Just before he commanded the last attack, he was transported here. "For two, I don't know two shits about this."

"Paul, language!" Dawn hissed, reminding him of his foul mouth once again. She wasn't in her best mood either, but she didn't have to deal with _this_.

"And…" Paul pondered for a moment. "_You_."

"It's Dawn."

"Oh."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT IT!" She shrieked, causing Paul to slightly flinch. The tension around them loomed, seemingly a fight to be started around them.

'_Enough.'_ Calm, soothing voice was all heard by the crowd. Arceus formed right above them, the pressure from his awesome powers forcing all to hang their heads down.

Except for Ash, though.

"Hey Arceus! Long time no see!" He cheerfully waved, a boyish smile besetting on his face. Arceus too gently smiled at his Chosen One.

'_Long time no see, my child.'_ Arceus then turned his head towards the crowd, a frown setting on his features. '_While I do not mind Ash, I do mind the silence around my hall.' _

"Sorry for my friends." Ash apologized, slightly bowing his head towards the Alpha Pokemon.

'_None had taken, my child. Now, as for the business…' _Arceus howled into the air, rippling it with sheer force. The air blasted off with a booming crash, sending violent air currents around the crowd, knocking some of people down. The dimension cracked open, revealing the Sinnoh trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

"What is this about?" Ash asked, picking up Pikachu, who still had his head facing the ground.

'_As I have figured out, I have been utterly shamed in the other universe.' _A frown once again was set upon his gentle features. It soon cleared up as fast as his Extremespeed. '_But, due to that, I now possess the ability to know what is happening at the other universes.' _

"What are you getting to, sir?" Brock asked, his face still going for the ground. Though his neck hurt, he couldn't life his face up like Ash.

'_You see, I have found out that there is an upcoming battle in one of the universe.' _He paused, and gazed at the poor crowd. Piteous for them, he uplifted the pressure, making all the heads go back up again. '_And I would like you all to join it.'_

"Ehh?!"

'_And if hopeful, I would like you to win it.' _Arceus added.

"EHH?!"

'_Now, these three will send you all to the universe.' _Arceus let out a small growl, making the three deities come forth. '_Good luck.'_

"WAIT-"

…

"Leo! Leo!" The said teen turned his head around, only to see the source of the voice. Figures, she would always pop out in unthinkable places. Well, that's what her job was- Soon his view was covered by a mass of brown hair.

Meh, she would always pounce on him like this too.

"Long time no see, Lexxy." She purred, clutching onto him like no tomorrow. In return, Leo sighed out.

"I guess so – Aries." He petted her head, an attempt to make her release the grip. Thankfully, she began to relax on her strength. "Besides, I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"But it's such a cute name!" She squealed, strength returning to her grip.

Okay, now it started to hurt.

"I don't like the name." He bluntly said, making the girl pout. "And you should know why I hate it."

"Fine then," She finally released the hug, the pain disappearing as if nothing had happened. Seeing a small frown etched on her face, he sighed once again.

Sometimes, he would wonder if he would die from the excess loss of oxygen.

"Stop frowning; you're better when you smile." Once the sentence had left his mouth, another smile replaced the frown. At this point, her onyx eyes would sparkle, just like jewelry.

He could guess that was her charm.

"If you say so, Lexxy!" Aries cheerfully replied, calling him by the nickname once again. Leo sighed for the third time.

Meh, he could let this go just once.

After all the hugging and squealing had ended (though everything came for Aries), they finally settled down at the tea table, a place Leo was comfortable with. Two small teacups had been set at both ends of the table, both steaming with warm, bittersweet tea. Leo sat down on one end, gently picking up the cup.

"So, what bring you to Mt. Silver?" Leo asked, taking a small sip out of the cup. Aries soon sat down on the opposite side, picking the cup up in the same manner as he.

However, her hasty nature surely wasn't compatible with such act.

Without savoring the taste, Aries instantly gulped down the tea – an act to warm herself on the cold mountain. "I honestly don't know why you are staying here." She started. "I mean, don't you want to go down sometimes, where your family would be?"

At this, his eyes had turned into a sad gaze, which disappeared as fast as it came. "Nah, I like the solitude." Standing up from his posture, he walked towards the closest window. He flipped the curtains, revealing the cold scene of the Mt. Silver. From the distance, a tiny light was brightly beaming on the climax of the mountain.

"Besides, I have to take care of that light."

Silence fell on both of them. "Well, then." Aries got up from her sit, gently placing the teacup in the process. "I'll at least tell you this." She reached into her pocket, her hands nimbly searching for the wanted object. Finding it after a short moment, she pulled it out.

Just a poster.

"What is this?" Leo asked. "Is this the Pokemon World Tournament?" Truthfully, though he had visited the place once, it was only just to help out the construction. Seeing the finished version of it, he wasn't familiar with the new view.

"Why did you ask if you already knew the answer?" Aries cheekily replied, sticking out her tongue. "Anyway, I'm going for it." She reached for the door, and flung it open. The cold, harsh winds already began to force its way into the house. Grabbing a Luxury ball from her belt, she released the majestic Pokemon before her.

"_Adieu_, Leo." Jokingly, she saluted before flying off. Until she became smaller than a speck of dust, he then made up his mind.

"Guess I'm going to meet you up there."

…

Yellow never had a thing for battling. Unless it was a dire situation, she would never battle. N too had this same view as her, but at least he was trained for battling. She didn't know much about battling; in fact, she would probably be the weakest out of her group.

Unfortunately, Green practically forced her to join the tournament.

Fortunately, Red decided to coach her.

Maybe, if Red were to spend every day with her, joining the tournament wouldn't be so bad. As Omny was instructed to spar with Red's Aero, Yellow found herself parallel to Red. Noticing her gaze, Red boyishly grinned to her.

The color of his name painted on her cheeks.

…

"Fire Blast," Green instructed, his deadly glare locked-on to the poor targets. Charizard responded with an almost immediately blast of flame, shaping into a Chinese character.

But what was Chinese again?

Shrugging off the question, he again gazed to the targets; or the holographic images of Red's team. As the fire attack burned through the images, he ordered more continuous attacks. He was training more intensely than ever before. Though his body might wear down, his spirit would always flame back up with determination.

To _beat _the ever-loving crap out of Red.

At one corner, the rest of the Dexholders had been locked up; their fate behind the bars. All their attempts to escape the storage had been found useless. Later, they figured out it was the special bars.

Specifically, _freaking-titanium-platinum-diamond-alloy_ bars.

Those of the rebellious ones – such as Black, Blue, and Silver – had been confined to bigger, stronger, and more reinforced bars. Trying to retaliate wouldn't work; Green always had the upper hand. So most of them had given up their fate, and just decided to go with the flow.

At least, the storage was large enough to train there. At least, Green provided them with decent food with the right amount. At least, the Pokemon World Tournament would end as fast as it came.

At least, they might live after this incident.

"SAVE US!" Gold shouted into the empty air once again, a routine he had picked up from the confinement.

…

Ash found himself and the others at the entrance of the Pokemon World Tournament.

Leo, Aqua, and Aries began to select their carefully chosen team.

Red and Yellow were still training with each other, the latter in complete bliss.

Green and the rest were, well, _training_.

_"Now, we wait for the facility."_

* * *

**I've really didn't watch the Anime that often, so I don't know much characters. **

**Oh yeah, I kinda found out this battle simulator called "Pokemon World Online."**

**If you wish to battle me, my character name would be usually "Ace Trainer Leo."**

Next up: "Why does he look like me?"

**LULZ BYE **


End file.
